The Walking Dead (Video Game)
:For the video game gallery, see The Walking Dead Video Game Gallery. :For the comic series, see The Walking Dead (Comic Series). :For the television series, see The Walking Dead (TV Series). :For the webisode series, see The Walking Dead (Webisodes). The Walking Dead Video Game is an episodic video game based on Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead graphic novel series. The game is under development by Telltale '' ''Games. The game can be played on the following platforms: *PlayStation Network *Xbox Live Arcade *Microsoft Windows *Mac OS X *iOS Telltale will release "The Walking Dead" in five episodes to tell a full story beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game will debut on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and The PlayStation Network, Release Date and on April 27, for Xbox Live Arcade. Xbox Release The first episode of The Walking Dead will be available to download and play in late April. Episode 1 is available immediately upon purchasing the full season with the remaining episodes being delivered monthly thereafter. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it will focus more on characterization and emotion than action. It will also be the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Plot There are five episodes Video Game Chapters to the story which focuses on Lee Everett, an original character created specifically for the video game. Episode 1: A New Day :For The Walking Dead Webisode with the same name, see "A New Day". *Episode 1: A New Day - April 24th, 2012 (PC, Mac, and PSN) April 27, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade) **Introduction - The Long Ride Home **Chapter 1 - The Woods **Chapter 2 - In the Yard **Chapter 3 - Meeting Clementine **Chapter 4 - Hershel's Farm/Shawn or Duck **Chapter 5 - Welcome Home/Clementine Attacked/Motor Inn/The Girl in Room 9 **Chapter 6 - Brother **Chapter 7 - Doug or Carley **Chapter 8 - Safe... Mostly Lee finds himself in the back of a squad car crashed on the side of the road. Lee has to solve a number of real-world puzzles—such as unlocking a car—in order to escape the zombie invasion. Lee decides to travel to the Deep South. Along the way he meets a little girl named Clementine, who was separated from her parents, and cowering in a treehouse. Along the way Lee will meet comic book characters such as Glenn, Lilly, and Hershel. Episode 2: Starved for Help *Episode 2: Starved for Help - June 2012Episode 2 Release Date} **Chapter 1 - Going Hungry **Chapter 2 - Conversation Killer **Chapter 3 - Thank You For Shopping At Save Lots! **Chapter 4 - My Dinner With Mark **Chapter 5 - Too Much Salt Will Kill You **Chapter 6 - Taking Charlotte **Chapter 7 - You Fight Like A Dairy Farmer **Chapter 8 - It's Not Stealing If Need It Starved for Help begins three months after the conclusion of the first episode. The situation has gotten even more dire for the group of survivors. The food is gone. The electricity is gone. The tensions in the group is rising, and there is no end in sight. The episode opens with [[Lee] out in the woods attempting to hunt for some food. Along the way he hears someone screaming and runs to investigate. He finds a group of people in desperate need of help; one guy caught in a bear trap, two teenagers struggling to get him out and a group of walkers closing in fast. Kenny arrives, and everyone frantically tries to decide what to do next. After checking the bear trap itself and finding out that it is been tampered with to not have a release latch, Lee takes the axe he has with him and tries to make a quick decision. In one choosen version of the game, after taking a couple of hacks at the chain, he realizes he will not be able to make it through the trap in time and tries to fall back on hacking off the leg; but at that point the walkers are getting too close, and the group decides that they have to bail before the situation spirals even more out of control. As they try to make their escape one of the teens that was with the man in the trap tries to go for one of the hunting rifles. In the ensuing scuffle he takes a shot to the stomach. The group carries the wounded kid back to their camp and are forced to leave the trapped man for the walkers. Back at the motor inn, the group is upset to see that Lee has brought back even more mouths to feed. Lilly, who seems to have become the de-facto leader of the group, has already been pushed to her limits trying to ration out what little food remains and snaps at Lee for bringing back the two kids. She gives Lee the day's rations and leaves it up to him to decide who to give them to. Lee has been given four pieces of food to distribute out to nine people. At this point it is up to the player to decide if he wants to continue building relationships with characters that are already friendly to him or to mend bridges with hostile characters. After Lee has distributed three of the pieces of food, there is yet another decision to make. Does Lee keep one for himself to stay strong at the risk of appearing selfish to the group, or does he take a personal risk and give it to someone else? After deciding where all the food is going to end up, Lee focuses on the kid with the gunshot wound, who is being tended to by Kenny’s wife, Katjaa. She tells Lee that she has done all she can but the kid passed away. Just as Lee begins to say that it is a shame but at least there is one less person to worry about, the kid reanimates and takes a lunge at Lee. After a short struggle Larry comes to the rescue and dispatches the newly zombified teen. The group turns to Ben, the other surviving teenager, and asks him why he did not let anyone know that his friend had been bitten. Ben insists that he was not bitten and realizes that the new group does not know the truth behind how humans are turned into walkers, everyone is already infected; a bite isn’t required to turn.E3 2012: Dread Central Previews Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Episode Two, Dread Central, (June 7, 2012). Episode 3: Long Road Ahead *Episode 3: Long Road Ahead - July 2012 **Chapter 1 - Goodbye, She Quietly Says **Chapter 2 - Bad Blood **Chapter 3 - Hit The Road **Chapter 4 - Woodbury Bound **Chapter 5 - Rumbling Down The Track **Chapter 6 - Can't Save 'em All **Chapter 7 - Tools For The Job **Chapter 8 - Lend Me Your Ears Episode 4: Around Every Corner *Episode 4: Around Every Corner - August 2012 **Chapter 1 - Georgia's First City **Chapter 2 - For Thom The Bell Tolls **Chapter 3 - The Morning After **Chapter 4 - Penultimate Episode 5: No Time Left *Episode 5: No Time Left - September 2012 **Chapter 1 - Into The Fire **Chapter 2 - Twice Sky **Chapter 3 - There Ain't No Way **Chapter 4 - Mercy **Chapter 5 - The Marsh House **Chapter 6 - What's In The Bag? **Chapter 7 - Stay Close To Me **Chapter 8 - What Remains Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale accounced the launch of "Playing Dead," a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like "The Walking Dead" creator Robert Kirkman and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. Videos Playing Dead Trailers Q&A System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks External links * Walking Dead, Official site. * John Stewart, Walking Dead developers release ‘Playing Dead ep 02′, Gaming Examiner, (March 6, 2012). * The Walking Dead on Steam References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead